Unknown Future
by ropen06
Summary: About Ginny and what is to be of her during her marrrige...


Disclaimers: I Don't own Harry Potter. So yeah just like almost all of you out there lol

"No he can't be dead!" cried the girl as she saw the corpse lying on the ground by the large oak tree.

"I'm sorry Miss but he is." The Large man held her back from going over to see the body.

"Let me go! I must see him!" she struggled to get out of his grasps.

"I can't let you do that unless you have a good reason to." He tightened his grip on her straggly body.

"Fine my reason is he is my husband and I love him!" At that being said he let go and let the girl go to the man. She looked upon his face and then the scar which was growing red. Her tears fell on the face of…

Ginny woke up with her body pouring with sweat as she stared up at her ceiling. She rolled over just to see if her husband was there. "Harry?" She touched his bare shoulder. "Harry, dear." His eyelids fluttered as he slowly tried to open them and keep them open.

"Yes sweetheart?" He looked at her seeing the relief in her face. "What was the madder?"

"Oh just a terrible dream." She was so relieved that it was just a dream. 'Hopefully it won't come true' she thought as he rolled over and pulled her close to him.

"At least it was only a dream, Gin. I love you. He looked in to her eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed her fore head. She slowly drifted off to sleep again. With out a dream.

"Ginny Time to get up." He shook her shoulder. She looked up at him, but shut her eyes quickly. "Fine be that way!" He started tickling her. He knew all of her weak points.

"Harry! Stop Harry!" He stopped tickling her. "Don't you think we are a little old to be doing that?" He looked at her and laughed.

"You can never be too old to be tickled." They laughed. "Come one breakfast is ready." He kissed her lips and got up. Ginny got up and walked over to her cabinet and looked thought her dress robes. She picked out her blue robe. She quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs. She looked at the large tapestry that now combined their two families. She smiled and herd Harry yell. "Damn owl!" She called into the kitchen.

"What's the madder?" She walked in and saw him covered in soot. "Never mind I know now." She laughed as he just glared at her. He reached over to the owl and pulled the letter from its grasps. They both knew that the owl looked familiar but they couldn't put their finger on it. "Who is it for?" Harry looked at it and tried to throw it in to the fire. Ginny pulled out her wand and pulled the letter to her and saw it was for her with the Hogwarts crest on it. At that she knew why the owl looked familiar. She slowly opened the letter and red it.

Dear Mrs. Ginny Potter,

We have looked at your resume to become a professor here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like you to come in and we will interview you for the position. Please come with a position in mind. Here are the following open positions…

Transfiguration Astronomy

Potion Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts Herbology

Your meeting is on June 27 at 12:35 pm. Please be on time and in proper attire.

Thank You.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

She sat down on the stool and stared at the letter and looked at Harry." What is it about?" He looked at her in wonderment, but she refused to tell him. He grabbed the letter from her hands and read it. He looked at her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him then looked at the floor. "Ginny we agreed to tell each other everything."

"I know but I didn't know how to tell you." She looked at him.

"You could have told me the truth." He pulled her to his chest, "Ginny, I love you and what ever you want to do is up to you not me but I would like to know what it is you are gonna do like to know what it is your gonna do. He lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Alright." He kissed her lips and pulled back.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley to get you some proper attire." They walled to the fire and Harry grabbed some of the powder and stepped in to the fire and called, "Diagon Alley." Ginny grabbed the bag of powder and pulled a pinch out and tied the rest to her side. She then also stepped into the fire pit.

"Diagon Alley," She called.


End file.
